Strange Love
by cold.and.heartLess96
Summary: Bella , a nice predictable girl and famous Edward. A story where total opposites attract. She thought she could be spontaneous and have some fun with him. He just wanted to play her. Neither of them got what they wanted.
1. Past

Typical Thursday. It was quiet at home because my dad was at the station and I was alone. It was summer break and it was very hot for a night in Forks. It rarely happened . That's why me and my best friend Alice went to the beach earlier.

Speaking of the devil.

 _-there's a party 2morrow nite at Jacob's house. We are going._

A.

She was bossy like that.

I didn't know if I was in a mood for a party . These past few days were awful. Why? Let's just say someone got under my skin and spread stupid rumours about a previous crush of mine. I wrote to James to clear things up a month ago. He was all nice about it considering how we left things.

Last year when I switched schools I wanted to keep in touch and maybe try to be friends. The thing was , he didn't. So he said to a friend of mine that I should leave him alone – no text, calls or anything. I never even had his number,the nerve he had. I was obviously humiliated and mad. No explanation, no anything. He was my first crush, I was so hung up on him. The worst part was not knowing why he did it. But time passed and I stopped wanting to know the answer. I just moved on.

But last week it all made sense when I found out two skanks were trying to mess with his head by talking shit. I just got so angry and decided to message him on facebook.

What a stupid thing to do. He was being all nice and sweet, wanting to talk. I was still worked up and ended the conversation quickly.

The next day I started to regret my decision and wanted to give him a chance. I remembered some of our memories, his sense of humor, his looks… If the girls at my previous school weren't gossip so much maybe we could've been together now.

So when I got a message from him, I thought it was destiny. It gave me butterflies just to write to him and know what he has been up to. The old feelings started showing up. I started smiling when I got a message, checking my inbox non-stop, rethinking what I should write. These kind of things.

Until last week when he started being a jerk again. Just like I remembered from before. Witty comments, riddles in the messaged that were mostly offensive. I was so disappointed that I fell for his crap again. He just had that effect on me, easily getting under my skin.

So I wanted to depress in my bedroom with ice cream and pretend I didn't make a fool out of myself for the hundredth time with the same guy. Why would a party change my mood? What could possibly happen that would change how naïve I was? Being surrounded by drunk teens that want to grope each other in front of everyone would totally make me forget about my recent rejection, yeah right.

Just when I was about to text Alice to cancel on our plans, I scrolled down my timeline and saw a picture of James's stupid . Fuck it.I'm done feeling sorry for myself.

It's time to party.


	2. Interesting meeting

I was still getting ready for the party. I put on a sexy strapless white dress and sandals; I ironed my hair and put some eye liner on. I was obsessed with make-up most of the time and when I couldn't get it right I got mad so that's usually why I wasted so much time. Just when I was going to get my earrings the phone rang.

"Come on,you are taking forever. " It was Alice.

"I'm almost ready, I swear."

"Yeah,right" she knew me so well, "I'm in front of your house and I brought wine." Sometimes we would start drinking to get in the mood. Besides time flew by when you had a drink or two and public transport was much bearable and very entertaining that way.

I buzzed Alice in. She appeared with two glassed and a bottle of cheap white wine in my room. She looked very natural and still beautiful . Her hair was medium length ,curly and black. She was tall and a little bit curvy.

"My,my, you look good, Bells", she complimented me. I was glad , after all I was getting ready for about an hour now.

"Thank you, Allie, now pour it up, baby " she filled the glasses and we drank them immediately. I went to get my pack of cigarettes and offered her one . We both lit up and started chatting.

"So how come we have invitations to that party again?" I asked my friend.

"Well, Jacob and I have bio together and I helped him do his project to get a B. I told him he owed me. Good thing he hasn't forgotten. " She smiled wickedly.

"We are taking the bus to his house , aren't we?" We didn't have our cars cause Forks was a small town , everything was close by, but Jake lived in the reservation and it was a bit far away. "Let's go then."

We took the bottle and drank all the way to the bus station and during the ride because we were bored. Honestly , I just wanted to forget about all the boy drama and relax for a few hours, without thinking about James.

By the time we got off the bus it was eleven p.m. and we were laughing so loud while we sang Britney Spears from the top of our lungs. We got the Jake's house and the music was loud, there was a lot of people. We came in and were immediately greeted by a tipsy Rosalie.

"Hey, bitches, why didn't you tell me you were coming? You look awesome. Let's go do shots." That escalated quickly.  
She led us to the kitchen which was a very crowded. Rose poured us shots of tequila and we drank. We left our purses near the counter. I lit a cigarette and looked around. It wasn't even midnight and people were smoking weed in the living room, the place was a mix of loud talking and music . I left Rose with Alice to go get some fresh air.

But I wasn't alone for a long time. Somebody came to me, I could see who cause it was dark outside and the guy was away. He stood close to me. I recognized him. It was Edward Cullen.

"Smoking is a really bad habit." He said. That was confusing. He had been smoking since seventh grade.

"Are you kidding? You were bumming cigarettes from me last month." I answered bitterly.

"I quit." Yeah, right.I gave him a skeptical look. "No,really , I did. Few cigarettes at parties turned into five every day. Then into a pack a day. So I decided to stop smoking "

"But you won't last when we start school. " I smiled at was true. When we had breaks at school, he was always out chatting with people, smoking.

"I'll try not to give in to temptation." Edward gave me that dazzling smile. Suddenly I hoped we were no longer talking about cigarettes. Before I could say anything, I got a text from Alice.

 _-Where r u?I'm bored._

"I'm gonna go back inside for a while. It was nice talking to you." I saw Alice in the kitchen , Rose was nowhere to be found.

"Where did you go?" Alice questioned.

"I was outside. Then Edward Cullen came to me and we had a conversation you for that , by the way." She laughed at me.

"Edward? Seriously? As in one of the Cullen twins? Then you should really thank me for saving your ass. The guy's crazy. The word is he never expressed any interest in a girl."

"Well, his brother is a manwhore, maybe that's why. "

"Or maybe because he is gay? He is friend with all the girls his brother hits on. Never made a move on them. You don't find that weird?" Why is it strange that a guy can be nice? I didn't want to believe Alice. Edward seemed nice .

"Who's gay?" said Rosalie , appearing out of nowhere.

"No one." "Edward." Alice and I said.

"He hooked up with Julie last month at a party. Definitely not gay." Rose explained . I gave the I-told-you-so look to Allie. She gave both of us a glass of vodka.

"Yeah, doesn't matter anyway, let's go dance."

We were on the dance floor for half an hour. I felt someone looking at me . I turned around to find Edward talking to someone, his eyes fixated on my body. He wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation. I smirked and when our eyes met , I mouthed _Dance with me_ . He smiled but shook his head no.I frowned and went to him.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm not much of a dancer. Besides I enjoy watching you." Straight? Check. Flirting? Check. Sexy as hell? Check. While I was thinking , someone pushed me and I fell. Right into Edward's lap. Now my middle name changed into Awkward.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry." I apologized. I turned around to see his evil twin Emmett , laughing. He was obviously the one who pushed me because Edward was glaring at him angrily.

"He just turns into an asshole when he's drunk." Edward explained. Then he smiled with that beautiful brown eyes. Then he pointed at the dance floor. I laughed and resumed dancing.


End file.
